Sheffield Stroll
by The Real JL Rules
Summary: ONESHOT: The Doctor and Yaz take a relaxing walk, but the Time Lady is unusually quiet...


_DISCLAIMERS/NOTES_

_1\. This is a fan fiction based on characters owned by the BBC. I DO NOT OWN THEM. This is just for fun._

_2\. This is a femslash story. If you don't like that sort of thing, you won't like this._

_3\. Regarding the events of this story, you might wonder where River fits in. Well... you might have to wait and see._

* * *

The Doctor was unusually quiet, and Yasmin Khan was starting to worry. So far, everything had been going so well.

In a break from both adventuring and, in Yaz's case, policework, the couple took a day off just for themselves. They originally intended to include Ryan and Graham, but the step-grandad-and-grandson insisted the girls be alone. In the back of her mind, Yaz hoped the pair did not feel alienated by her and the Doctor's budding relationship. Both women vowed their newfound love would not disrupt the Fam's dynamic… well, anymore than it naturally would.

At the same time, however, Yaz could not deny she cherished moments alone with the woman she loved, free from worrying about Ryan and Graham being "spare parts". She and the Doctor would never go off in the TARDIS without them, of course, but it was nice being able to spend a "coupley" day together.

The pair visited Yaz's family, and had a terrific meal cooked by her mum. Of course, they had to endure the constant questions from Najia and Hakim, and teasing from Sonya, but it was worth it to be with the Doctor in a normal setting for a change. Yaz remembered the first time the Fam were introduced to her family, and just how awkward and odd yet _adorable_ the Time Lady was. It was infinitely more pleasurable now they were together and Yaz did not have to hide her feelings from her family _or_ the Doctor.

The couple were now taking a leisurely walk through Sheffield, hand-in-hand. Even before they got together, Yaz and the Doctor frequently held hands, much to Yaz's secret embarrassment and pining - but now it was different. Whereas before, it was simply two hands grasping, much like a handshake, now the women entwined their fingers, deepening and securing their connection. More than once both ladies raised their hands to kiss the knuckles of the other, which always brought out a blush in the recipient.

Yaz was explaining various areas to the Doctor, places she often went to or old haunts spent as a child growing up, but something was up. The Time Lady was not her usual outgoing self. She was very quiet, and seemed preoccupied. The Doctor was often preoccupied, with an easily-wandering mind, but this was different. She was visibly distracted, but inwardly. When she acknowledged Yaz's stories, or noticed her Human girlfriend left a pause for a reaction, the Time Lady just give a mumbled"Uh-huh," or unconvincing smile to motion Yaz to continue.

After half-an-hour, Yaz had enough. "Doctor… is everything alright?"

The Gallifreyan turned to face her and looked puzzled. "'Course it is, Yaz. Everythin's alright when I'm with you." As if to convince the policewoman, she gave a quick and unusually chaste kiss to her lips.

Yaz instinctively smiled at the affection, but continued. "Love, we talked about you bottling things up with me," recalling the time the Doctor kept sending Yaz on frivolous errands in an unwieldy attempt to keep her safe.

"I'm not bottlin' things up, Yaz," came the reply. "Honest."

Unconvinced, Yaz frowned. "This… isn't about your name, is it? I said I was sorry: it was just that Mum caught me offguard, and you… "

"Y'wot?" The Doctor gave a trademark scrunch. "Oh, no Yaz - don't be silly. It's somethin' I should've thought about before." They were referring to earlier today, when Najia asked if her daughter's new girlfriend had a proper name. Clearly, the Khan matriarch was dissatisfied with _Doctor_ being a nickname, a'la Bono, Sting or Foxes. After a few beats of silence, _both_ Yaz and the Doctor blurted out different monikers. "Besides, Jodie is a good name," the Doctor now insisted, referring to the name Yaz came up with on the spot. "Strong."

"But Jodie Jane?" said Yaz, the latter being the moniker her girlfriend gave Najia - hence the hurried explanation of them _both_ being the Doctor's "real" name.

"Nothin' wrong with double-barrelled names, Yaz. One of my best ever mates was _Sarah_ Jane." The Doctor paused at Yaz's confused look. "Not that we were mates like _we're_ mates! We were just friends - honest. In fact, that's kinda… "

"Kinda what?"

The Doctor fell silent again, and took a visible gulp. She then gave another weak smile, before turning away and resuming their walk, taking a bewildered Yaz with her. The policewoman could feel the unease radiating from her girlfriend, and did not like it one bit. She _knew_ the Time Lady was keeping something from her.

"I was just thinking," the Doctor eventually continued casually - _too_ casually.

"About… ?" Yaz pushed.

"Replacin' your smashed-up phone." The Doctor ever-so-slightly tightened her hold on Yaz's hand. "I could get you a vortex communicator that would allow you to reach me when I'm not here. You could call me wherever and whenever I am."

Yaz tilted her head. "Like a time phone?"

"Sorta. I'm not sayin' the line would be perfect, though. The time vortex doesn't have the best signals, but it could work in a pinch." The Time Lady shrugged. "Y'know, just for times when I drop you off to see your family and stuff."

"That might not be a good idea," admitted Yaz.

The Doctor furrowed her brow, then nodded. "I guess not. Not much point in givin' you time off from me to be with your family if… "

"No," Yaz interrupted, "I mean, if I had a way to call you all the time… I'd never _stop_ calling you."

"You wouldn't?"

Yaz shook her head. "If only to just hear your voice."

At that, the Doctor's face melted into one of pure love, and she again moved forward. Yaz returned the gesture, and they kissed quickly yet deeply. After breaking the contact, Yaz smirked. "Besides, one of my life goals is _not_ to end up like Sonya."

"Aw, that's not nice, Yaz," the Doctor mock-scolded. "Your sister's brilliant."

"And always on her phone," explained the policewoman, before chuckling at the Doctor's nod in agreement. With that, they resumed their stroll, with Yaz surmising that was what was bothering her girlfriend. Rather a trivial thing to clam up about, but…

"Of course, we could… " the Doctor started, but her voice faded.

Again Yaz was concerned. "Could what?"

The Doctor was quiet again, and shrugged. "Nah, forget it - silly idea."

"No, come on. Tell me." The Human's tone softened. "Please, babe."

That endearment seemed to surprise the Doctor, who clearly was still not used to receiving such words. But Yaz meant each and everyone of them, from the depths of her heart. Perhaps sensing the sincerity, the Time Lady spoke again. "I was just thinkin'… perhaps you could… " It was very rare for the alien to struggle getting words out, to say the least.

"Doctor, you can tell me anything," Yaz said. "You know that."

Looking away, the Doctor cleared her throat. "Well, y'know how, when you stay over in the TARDIS, and especially when we… erm… y'know… " Now it was her turn to blush.

Getting the idea, Yaz smiled sweetly and ever-so-smugly.

"Well… " came the stammered continuation. "We obviously go to my room or yours. But I was thinkin'… maybe we could just go to… well… " She looked down in rare timidity. "… _our_ room."

Yaz's eyes widened. "Doctor… ?"

Now the Time Lady tried giving an easy, _whatever_-type attitude, similar to when she first returned Yaz, Ryan and Graham to Earth, and just before the fateful invite to "tea at Yaz's". As then, the act was not the least bit convincing: Yaz could tell this was a big deal. "I was just wonderin' if you'd like to… share a room. With me. From now on."

Yaz could not believe her ears. Her jaw was practically hanging by a thread, and all she could do was stare in wonder at the woman before her. This gorgeous, perfect being who just… "Are you asking me to… " Yaz could not finish the question, lest she be wrong.

"You're right, it's another silly idea," said the Doctor through gritted teeth. "Forget I mentioned it. Guess I just… " She was stopped by Yaz's forceful lips, which crashed against the Time Lady's own once more. Unable to control herself, Yaz deepened the kiss and wrapped her arms around the Doctor's neck, pressing their bodies against each other as much as possible. Once again Yasmin Khan swore to herself to never let this woman go, to always be by her side, just as the Time Lady would forever be in her heart.

Eventually they had to break for air, and Yaz simply gazed in wonder at her girlfriend. The Doctor, for her part, seemed to catch on pretty quickly and let slip a smirk. "So… is that a yes?" Was that a hint of _hope_ in her words, too?

Yaz let out a choked laugh. "I love you so much."

"I love you too," replied the Doctor. "So mucher." They laughed and kissed again, not caring about the odd looks they got from passersby. "This'll be brilliant," the Doctor then continued. "Which room do you wanna keep? Yours or mine, I don't mind." She was back to her normal, overeager self. "_Or_!" Her face lit up. "The TARDIS could combine the rooms into one! Whaddaya think?!"

"Sounds perfect, love," sighed Yaz, as they resumed their walk again.

"This so excitin'," chirped the Time Lady. "I 'aven't shared my room before. Can't wait."

"Never?" Yaz asked.

The Doctor shook her head. "Not since I started travelling. I've had many, many friends stay with me in the TARDIS - some for so long they practically lived with me. But _always_ as friends, nothing more." She gave a peck on Yaz's cheek. "Not 'til you, love."

Yaz was yet again awed by what she was hearing. She knew how old the Doctor was, and a rough idea long she had been travelling through time and space - and to learn she never had romantic companionship in all that time? The Doctor told her more than once, but Yaz still could not believe _she_, of all people, was who the Time Lady wanted to spend her life with. She would forever strive to be worthy of such devotion.

Yaz was about to kiss her girlfriend senseless once more, when the Doctor pointed her to a building they reached. "Look Yaz - your work." Yaz looked up to see they indeed were walking past Hallamshire Police Station.

Yaz suddenly remembered something, for various reasons, she had yet to do. She raised the Doctor's hand - once more entwined with her own - and kissed the back of it. "Could you wait here for a sec? There's something I've been meaning to do for ages now."

The Gallifreyan was visibly confused, but nodded. "Sure, of course." After another quick kiss on the lips, Yaz dashed up the steps to the station entrance. Once inside, she asked where her superior was before making her way to his office.

Knocking on the door, Yaz opened it to a surprised Sgt. Ramesh Sunder. "Yaz," he said, brow raising. "I thought it was your day off today. Not that you don't take enough of them, but… "

Undeterred by the comment, Yaz instead went unto him and enveloped him in a deep embrace. Taken aback, Ramesh stammered. "Er… Yaz… this is highly… "

"Thank you," she interrupted.

"For what?"

Releasing her hold, Yaz smiled wide. "For letting me answer a call about a weird case in a forest. You have no idea what it's meant to me." With that, she quickly left the office, eager to get back to the woman she loved.

Leaving a very puzzled superior officer standing like a statue in his office.

THE END


End file.
